battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Arctic Fleet
The United States Arctic Fleet was created for those who want to help protect the high seas , it is Not based on any real-life navy or fleet , it is a Fictional Navy. It the Arctic Fleets job to protect the Arctic Seas and eliminate hostile that might threat other Nations. About Us After The Yamato United States Pacific Fleet Was Disbanded , I (The past leader of the Yamato United States Pacific Fleet) has decided to build up a new navy , called the "United States Arctic Fleet (USAF)". We want to protect the high seas from other hostile navies , and we will lend a helping hand to any Navy in need of help or assistance. Mission : *To Protect The Ocean And Sea From Hostile Forces *To Help Drive Out Hostile Navies And Restore Peace To The World *To Help Other Navies In Need Of Assistance *To Form Alliances With Other Navies War Status Code 277 , Not Ta War , But On The Look Out Joining Application Here at the USAF , we always accept new recruits ! If you would like to join , please leave a message at User:Yamato287. Once we get a hold of your message , We will send you an Application Form , you will have to fill out this form in order to join. Application Form These are the following questions included in the form : 1. Why Do You Want To Join ? 2. What Will You Bring ? 3. What Is Your Flagship ? 4. What Is Your Game Center ID ? 5. What Other Navies Or Fleets Are You Involved In ? 6. How Will You React Around The Other Members ? You will have to fill out Every question in the form , otherwise your request you be denied. USAF Alliances This is the list of current Navies and Fleets that we are allied with : *ISBA USAF Fleets & Subdivisions The USAF Has Fleet Detachments , So We Can Have Better Combat Capabilities , The Following Lost Below Contains The Fleet Units : USAF 6th Fleet This Fleet is the most active fleet , this Fleet is reversed for the "Best Of The Best" , It is the strongest fleet in the USAF USAF Members If You Have Been Accepted Into The USAF , Please Add Yourself ! *'Fleet Admiral Yamato' : Master And Commander Of The USAF , Also Involved In Many Other Navies. *'Chief of Naval Operations Ilikestuffnthings' : Provides ships when required. Also an Admiral of the ISBA. *'Chief of Naval Operations Jaxdog' : Provides a variety of ships when in demand. Leader of the ISAF Navy *'Vice Admiral DocWeldin': Supplier of super warships. Also Vice Admiral of the ISAF Navy. *'Vice Admiral AEGIS Commander: '''Supplier of the rare WWII Battleship replicas. Also Vice Adm. of ISAF and AFOH Navies. *'Rear Admiral (Upper Class) Sambobsung: Will supply a handful of carriers, ranging to strength, size and speed. *'Rear Admiral (Upper Class) Phantom: '''Supplier of corvettes, frigates, destroyers, battleships and hybrids. Rear Admiral (Lower Class) of the ISAF. *'Rear Admiral (Lower Class) Mr.Nutt25: 'Provider of heavy cruisers and battle cruisers. Also Fleet Admiral of ISBA *'Captian Scoutwulf575: '''Specializes in rare tech and advanced frigate and cruiser designs ''USAF Rules'' These are the following rules of the USAF , if you break the rules , you may be kicked out of the USAF. 1. No Random Comments (Example : "I have a carrier with 227 planes") 2. No Joking Or Messing Around (Example : "LOL, The USAF has same designation as the US Air force") 3. No Cussing Or Cursing (This Is Most Serious Rule) 4. No Writing Shortcuts (This Includes LOL , Thx , BTW , U , Etc.) 5. Do Not Make Fun Of Another User Or Another User's Ship ''USAF Ships''''' If You Ships Are A Part Of This Navy , Please Add (USAF) , USAF Or USAF In Front Of Your Ships Name USAF SeaKing.jpg|The USAF SeaKing , The Flagship Of The USAF USAF Fort Grace.jpg|The USAF Fort Grace is a good sturdy carrier. It holds a decent amount of planes and can take some abuse Surgeon.jpg|USAF Surgeon, a super warship. Desimage.jpg|USAF Destiny. A top speed of 194.9 knots. USAF HYBRID-01.jpg|This is the USAF Hybrid-01 (USAFH-01) otherwise known as 'The Block' USAF Redemption.jpg|The USAF Redemption is a state of the art carrier/arsenal ship. Onboard there are three squadrons of jet fighters as well as two AWACS planes. A total of 280 VLS Missiles are capable of being launched. The Redemption is also armed with three rail guns. This ship it dedicated to Admiral Yamato and the future redemption of his lost 501 ships USAF Crimson.jpg|The USAF Crimson corvette has great firepower for its size, carrying over 200 VLS Missiles, it has ASW capabilities as well anti-missile capabilities, among other combat capabilities, making this corvette, a worthy opponent. USAF Orthrus .jpg|The USAF Orthrus is a Super Warship with great combat capabilities, it is a solid opponent against any ship. Challenger Mk.II.jpg|USAF Challenger Mk.II Aegis Battleship , a Modified ShinWei Chiou Ship Category:Navies and Fleets